Crossover of Dreams
by xSaintSwordx
Summary: It's my new story hope you enjoy please review. and NO FLAMES. R&R please and thankyou.
1. The Day It Happened

Chapter One:

The Day it Happened

While Mario was making pasta and Sonic was doing he daily runs something happened. "WHOA!" they both said.

--------------------------------------------------(Mario's house)--------------------------------------------------------

"That is gonna leave a mark in the morning" Sonic said "Hey who the hell are you?" a voice came "Where are you? And my name is Sonic. "Ah Sonic you must be a brother snatcher!" "What?" "You were the one who stole my brother Mario weren't you?" (Luigi stepped out of the shadows) "Who is Mario?" "My brother why don't people know who we are?" (Luigi started to weep) "It's ok I don't even know what the hell your talking about." "So you will be my friend?" "Sure as long as you don't try to send me to a circus." "It's a promise."

-------------------------------------------------(Mobius)------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa that was strange." Mario said while getting up. "Oh Soni………..WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Amy said trying to find sonic "I'm Mario" "What's a Mario?" While Amy was busy looking for Sonic she thought "Hey. I need to find Sonic and… where did he go?" Mario took off running while Amy was talking to herself."Well what the hell he ran as soon as I was gonna kick the shit outta him but first I have to get my hammer from my house." (Amy get's to her house and grabs the piko-piko hammer) "All right that hedgehog swiper is gonna get his ass kicked. Time for a little tea at Cream's house though." (Amy gets to Crème's house and drink tea and eat cake). "Ok now for that can of whoop ass."

----------------------------------------------------------(Luigi's house)--------------------------------------------------

"Oh no I lost my plunger." "Oh I thought it was a dart, sorry." "What a dart well never mind. Where is my plunger?" "It's upstairs in your room. I was playing darts and the others missed the bulls-eye so I used the so called plunger." "Ah, I see." "Well that's the story." "Ok." "What were you gonna do with that giant dart anyway?" "It's a plunger and Peach's castle is having bathroom problems again." "( again?" "Yeah this is the 10th time this week." "It must be annoying huh?" "It's pissing me off." "I bet." "Well later." "Later dude." (Luigi gets to Peach's castle and opens the door). "Oh My GOD!" "Sorry master Luigi it's having serious problems." Toadsworth said. "I can see that now." "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." A Toad screeched. "HAHAHAHAHAHA DIE TOAD." Bowser said. "What Bowser did this?" Toadsworth said. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA trying to out wit me eh?" "Well this is bull $h!t." "Geez master Luigi I didn't know you cussed." "Well now you do you little dumass." "Kiss my shiny metal butt." "Your not shiny or metal." "Well don't rub it in." "Where did Bowser go?" "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA my KOOPA CLOWN CAR always gets me away from fools!" "Well $h!t." "So are you gonna get that problem fixed?" "Yeah just a second." (Luigi finds the bathrooms and fixes the problem). "Now to save Peach." "Yes now go save the princess! Oh and where is master Mario?" "Oh he's on vacation." "VACATION?" "Yeah my bro is on vacation." "What the freaking hel…" "Don't say it Toadsworth." "Oh fine." (Luigi saves Peach and brings her back to her castle). "(SLAP!)" "Ouch what was that for Peach?" "You bitch me and Bowser gave up our differences and are engaged." "When is the wedding?" "Oh in about a month." "Ok but first I gotta get a suit never been to wedding before. Is there gonna be a reception?" "Yeah but I gotta get new shoes and a new dress from the wedding and I gotta find Brides Maids and Bowser is looking for Grooms Men." "I'll be a Grooms Man. And I'll ask my new friend." "Who is your new friend?" "he's a hedgehog named Sonic." "Interesting." "That's what I said when I met him." "Well good-bye Luigi see you at the wedding." "Ok later." "Such a sweet guy." "Yes princess he is oh and Bowser told me everything I got everything you need." "Ok the white is pretty." "Yeah there was a yin-yang theme to it." "Oh how cool."

A/N: Yes it may be a new story but I like the improvements so review and keep reading.


	2. The Next Day

Chapter Two:

The Next Day

A/N: This is the second chapter of Crossover of Dreams sorry it took so long I had serious writers block so R&R.

While Sonic was off doing his daily runs Luigi was making breakfast for him. "Hey Luigi I'm done with errands and my daily run." "Ok set the stuff down breakfast is almost ready. We're havin' pancakes for breakfast." "Buttermilk?" "Yeah buttermilk pancakes so be ready for a big stack." "Kay that run I had really worked up my appetite and I got you more chili." "Ok be sure that next time you ask." "No problem the fight we had last time was kinda gay." "Yeah…"

----------------------------(Mobius)------------------------------------------------

"Where the **HELL** is Sonic? And that other guy with red cap. He said he didn't know a Sonic does that mean Sonic and that guy switched worlds? No the only other world is Earth. And nobody comes from Earth to Mobius unless it's Chris and he visits every now and again which means that Sonic is in another dimension! **I'M COMING SONIC!**" (Who didn't see that coming?) "Whew I got away from that crazy pink hedgehog thing but it means I'm not outta the clear yet I gotta find shelter food and water. Where am I gonna find those things? Wow what timing a shack that has food in a lake (fish) and water from a sink but no pasta. Damn oh well it's just my favorite meal besides they might have it at the store of this place. I mean a lot of people shop here after all." (No Dip Mario's favorite meal is pasta.)

---------------------------------------(Luigi's house)----------------------------

"Well here's breakfast hope it fills you up." "It will I may eat chili dogs like a hurricane but it's my favorite meal (who didn't know that?)." "Well eat as much as you want there is plenty of more in the kitchen and if you get thirsty there is OJ in the fridge (orange juice)." "Ah so that's where all the milk and butter goes also the pickles and mayo and… um… I forget what it was called." "So your saying that you can't remember? Oh and it's called soda like Coke and Dr. Pepper and Pepsi. But don't drink the Pepsi." "Why not?" "That's my brother's he gets pissed if he doesn't see Pepsi in the fridge so I have to go get some every 3 days so my grocery bill is pretty high." "Why don't you just buy 5 carry able soda keepers?" "Well I thought of that but he would go through it faster than you can eat 100 chili dogs." "That's pretty fast for a human but slow for a hedgehog like me." "Well if you can run to the store and run your 20 laps a day in less than 1 or 2 hours that means your fast." "Well I'm no bragger but I am the fastest hedgehog ever." "As if I couldn't tell from yesterdays little incident." "Yeah I'm sorry for that." "Me too. Oh man I think I might be late for the plumber meeting after all it's my only job is plumbing." "I'll take you there." "OK." "Here we go!" "WAHHHHHHHHHHHH TOO FAAAAAAAAST!" (They get there 10 minutes before the meeting starts). "Wow I'm dizzy I can hardly walk straight." "Let me help you." "No if the other plumbers see you here they would think you're a freak." "Ok I need to finish some pancakes anyway. See ya." "Ok later."

--------------------------------------(Mobius)--------------------------------------

"Ah this is the life no Luigi no bills no ugly Mother everything is good about this cabin. There is nothing to stop me from keeping this cabin." "Oh mister weird headed red cap guy where are you? I need your rocket so I can go to other dimensions to find my Sonic." "Oh shit it's that pink hedgehog thing. I need to hide but where to hide? Oh I know a place like most people would think under a bed but me it's in the cabin wardrobe. So I just slip in and almost close it and I'm hidden but if I talk I'm doomed so I'll hide in this coat so I'm muffled more than usual and presto." "Are you in here weird man in red clothing? Hmmmmmmmmmmm not here I'll check another possible place. Under the bed. Not there. Maybe in the lake? Naw nobody would hide in a lake." "Whew she didn't find me now I check to see if she's out and if the coast is clear I'm coming out if not I'll keep hiding." (Mario peers though the crack he left to breathe and see) "The coast is clear for now but she might return if she does then I'll keep hiding if not then I'm doing what I do in this cabin. Sit back and watch the nature channel. Which is better than it sounds. Maybe I could watch the nature channel at my house when I get back to Earth. That way I could watch TV and still be learning about the environment I could get Luigi to watch it too. If he doesn't fall asleep on the couch like he always does (That's me all over). Well better get some sleep I have a big day tomorrow sitting back cooking lunch and eating fish.

---------------------------------(Luigi's house)------------------------------------

"Sonic I'm back from the 10 hour long plumber meeting." (Snores from the couches). "Aw he's asleep well I should get some sleep in my bed too I have a big day being a plumber and stuff."

A/N: So tell me what you think if it was good keep reading The Crossover of Dreams if not well remember what I said in Chapter 1 NO FLAMES PLEASE. REVIEW!

A/N: To my readers and reviewers I had to delete the Crossover of Dreams but this is the new Crossover of Dreams no flames so please R&R.


	3. The Third Day

Chapter Three:

The Days Ran Out

A/N: No this isn't the end of the story but it is a very touching tale. R&R!

While Sonic was busy sleeping on the couch he heard a strange knocking noise from outside. "Who the hell would come at this hour?" Sonic opens the door and nothing was outside. "Hmmmm maybe the wind." Sonic walks back inside and there was a knocking noise at the window. He opens the curtain and… it was only a puppy. "Aw how cute. Maybe that was that knocking noise that I heard." "What's up Sonic?" "This puppy. It was outside." "Well let's go back to sleep." All of a sudden a thunderstorm accorded "Is it me or is this place supposed to be raining?" "Oh just a little thunderstorm. No harm in just that." "Ok I was kinda worried there for a sec." "We're ok as long as the room holds." "Ok that's heart warming."

----------------------------------(Mobius)------------------------------------------

"Hold on Sonic I'll find you then we can be together forever." While Amy was wrapped up in her little "adventure for Sonic" she didn't notice there was a thunderstorm accorded "Well that's strange there was nothing about a thunderstorm in the forecast better find Sonic fast." And then the same puppy that was at Luigi's house appeared at Amy's feet. "Aw hey there little fella. Are you lost?" "Bark!" "Aw how cute." While Amy was admiring the dog she forgot about the storm coming her way. Then it rained at both worlds "Uh-Oh this isn't good." The puppy had just then ran off. "Hey little dog come back." Then the puppy at Luigi's house ran out the door. "Hey get back here." Then the dogs vanished "Well this is weird." They both said. "Well time to get back home and finish sleeping then in the morning I go look for Sonic." And then the storm stopped. And so Amy went home unaware of where the puppy went.

---------------------------------(Luigi's House)------------------------------------

After Sonic woke up in the morning there was a stack of pancakes in front of him and a note close to his face. He read the note. "Dear Sonic I have gone to a plumbing job at Bowser's Castle. Later Singed Luigi. Well that explains the pancakes. Time to dig in…wait I forgot a fork and knife and toast and bacon and sausage and eggs. Can't have breakfast without a drink too. How about some OJ for the vitamin C. I still need some Vitamin C after all I am a super speedy hedgehog." Sonic get all of the things he wanted and returns to his pancakes. But they were gone when he got there. "WHERE ARE MY PANCAKES! Oh probably in the kitchen." He goes to the kitchen and sure enough there were his pancakes. "Time to dig in for real. But first the bathroom." Sonic uses the bathroom and finally eats his pancakes. "Man that was tasty. Hope Luigi doesn't mind a little dishes in the washer. After all my father always told me to put the dishes back into the washer when a meal or a snack was finished after all that was one of many house laws in my fathers house." Sonic didn't see a care in the world until the TV was not on. "Hey I forgot to turn on the TV. Now where is that remote? Oh there it is under the seat cushion." Sonic turns on the TV and watches TV for a good two hours.

------------------------------(Mobius)----------------------------------------------

"Let the Sonic hunt begin." Said the overly hyper Amy. As you could tell she wanted to find Sonic and never lose sight of him again. "Now let's check his most spots to hang out. Let's try the Master Emerald he always likes to annoy Knuckles at the Master Emerald." She gets to the Master Emerald and doesn't find Sonic. "Well now to the store. He always buys Orange Juice from the store. After all he still needs his Vitamin C in his body. He his a fit hedgehog for his species." And she gets to the store and nothing. "Dammit well there still is the shack in the middle of the forest." She goes there and finds nothing except the stuff in the cabin "Well now for unusual spots for Sonic." When she leaves Mario pops out of the water. "Ah nothing like catching fish for my appetite for lunch and dinner and tomorrow I'm having fish sticks." She looked high and low for Sonic and couldn't find anything but the natural stuff at those places like birds, trees, grass, stones, water, and the cabin. "Well that's every place in Mobius. Better try the next door town." When she gets to the next door town called Vale. "A room for one please." "There you go ma'am one room with room service." "Oh wow I never had room service before wonder if it can get me something to eat something organic like a bowl of organic carrots. Well better get some rest there's another big day tomorrow."

A/N: So what do ya think? Tell me in the reviews so please review this story had a lot of thinking in it and I had serious writers block and couldn't think with school and my dad in the way so please review. REVIEW!


End file.
